Kagome Sister, Friend, Cousin
by Miko-Of-The-Cherry-Blossoms
Summary: Kagome with females of the Harry Potter world.
1. ChoKagome

Kagome sighed as she watched her sister Cho go love struck as her crush talked with her, she knew this was going to be a while so she decided to head to the great hall to get something to eat. She walked down the hall muttering to herself about sisters who went ga ga over a boy who didn't even like her like that, she grumbled before she heard a cry coming from where her sister was just at.

She ran back and saw a group of girls beating on Cho who was crying with the guy that her sister liked laughing at her, she ran towards them while not seeing a group of Slytherins watching from a little whiles away.

"You bitch's! Get away from her!" Kagome shouted punching one girl while kicking another away from her sister, the girls screamed scrambling away from Cho who huddle into herself. Kagome stepped in front to protect her, she growled when the girls came at her again with their wands using curse's.

Kagome's body started to glow releasing her power scaring the girls who stopped their attacks before they hit them, she growled out tentacles of her power lashing out at the girls who screamed when they were thrown back against the wall across from them.

"Get lost before I hurt you even more, for hurting my sister!" Kagome screamed at them grinning watching them scream like two year olds and run away from her, she bent down helping Cho up before she was pushed away and Cho run away from her back to her common room.

"Ungrateful sisters! Geez that's the last time I help her out" Kagome muttered to herself walking back the way she had just come to head to the common room, she passed the group of Slytherins who stared at her. She raised her eyebrow at them before passing them all together, she could care less what her follow Slytherins thought of her she would protect her family at all cost.

The group of Slytherins watched her go heading back the way she came muttering to herself, she was not one to mess with in their house everyone knew when she was mad to stay away from her. They didn't think she should defend her sister but when they had told her that the last time she told them she was family, she would protect her family at all cost even if she had to go against her house mates.

Kagome walked into her common room grumbling, she plopped herself into a recliner and closing her eyes to get herself to relax. She opened them again before waving her hand and in her lap appeared her Potions textbook, she decided to study a bit before diner started in 2 hours.

End


	2. GinnyKagome

Kagome smiled as she watched her friend Ginny mutter to herself about her charms homework, she giggled when Ginny threw up her hands and moaned that she was done.

"Don't worry Ginny you'll get it, it just takes time and patience" Kagome told her placing her hand on her shoulder, Ginny smiled up at her thanking her before she went back to her charms homework with a big smile on her face.

Kagome smiled taking a seat on the couch with her Herbology homework, she had to write the rest of her essay for tomorrow. An hour later Kagome looked up to see Ginny still working on her charms homework, she smiled before turning when she felt someone sit next to her and place their arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Ron, what's up?" Kagome said leaning to place a kiss on his cheek, Ron smiled at her placing a kiss on her cheek as well. She turned back to her homework snuggling into Ron's side, Ron pulled her into him more before closing his eyes relaxing knowing she was there with him.

"Your sister is having a hard time with all this homework but I told her that with patience and time everything will be alright" Kagome said grinning at Ron who smiled at her placing a kiss and a nip on her neck, he nuzzled his head into her neck staying there.

She smiled at him laying her head on his still making sure to keep writing her essay, she looked up to see Ginny jump from her seat shouting that she was done. She laughed when she saw her start to dance around, Ginny looked over to her smiling at her.

"Thanks Kagome! I was able to finish way before I thought I would. I'm going to head to the great hall you going to come?" Ginny said waiting for her answer, Kagome shook her head replying that she would be there soon. Ginny nodded picking up her books bringing her stuff up to her room before heading to the great hall for supper, Kagome watched her go turning back to her essay and finishing it in 5 minutes closing her books and packing them up.

"Ron, I'm going to bring my stuff upstairs before we head to the great hall for dinner"

"Alright, I'll wait for you here"

"Cool, be back soon"

Kagome headed up to her room placing her books on her trunk before heading back downstairs to see Ron waiting for her, she smiled taking hold of his hand and they both heading to the great hall to eat.

"I think your sister will do well this year in her O.W.L.S test with the way she's going now" Kagome said to Ron who smiled knowing that when Kagome said something like that it always came true, and he wanted his sister to do well in school.

She also knew that she would need to study a little moon before their N.E.W.T exams that were coming up soon, she had to make sure Ron did some studying to make sure he passed. She knew she would have to get Ginny to help her get Ron to study, she smiled knowing she was going to have a good time this year making sure her friends passed their exams. She giggled thinking about how she was going to get Hermione to help her too, oh what fun they were going to have at the boys expense!

End


	3. HermioneKagome

Kagome laughed as she watched her cousin Hermione scold Ron and Harry for messing up her homework, she saw Hermione turn to her and scowl.

"Sorry, Sorry! But really it's funny to see you scold the boys for something so little, don't worry cousin I'll help you fix up your homework" Kagome said smiling walking over to Hermione and the boys, she wrapped her arm around her shoulder guiding her back towards the desk with all her workbooks.

Kagome looked over her shoulder winking at the boys who grinned thanking her, she turned back around taking a seat next to Hermione and started to help her with her Arithmancy homework since she was also in this class and had already finished their assignment. It took them an half hour to finish her homework and another hour till Kagome helped her with all her other homework, by the time they were done it was time to head to bed for the evening. Kagome helped Hermione pack up her books and they both headed up to their rooms for the night. "Goodnight cousin, see you in the morning!" Goodnight Kagome, see you in the morning" Kagome turned from Hermione heading to her room 2 doors down, Hermione headed into her room getting ready for bed. She yawned climbing into bed and falling asleep instantly, Kagome meanwhile was near the window looking out at the night sky, she smiled getting into bed slowly falling asleep thinking of what would happen tomorrow. End 


	4. LunaKagome

Kagome tilted her head as she listened to her cousin Luna Lovegood, from the very beginning of meeting her cousin Luna she had always thought her ... interesting. She grinned when Luna scared Ron and Harry by popping out of nowhere and stating a fact about something or another, she laughed at the blank faces that the boys wore after Luna was done talking.

"Luna, I think your scaring the boys. Come we should be heading to Divination class before we are late, and I would like to not be late since I would like to get a seat far from the Slytherins" Kagome said linking her arm with Luna's leading her towards the Divination classroom, Luna started to talked about all different things to her.

When they entered she groaned seeing the only two seats left were next two Blaise and Draco, she slumped into the seat glancing at the two Slytherins and quickly looked away when Blaise winked at her.

"Why am I so unlucky!" Kagome whined to herself letting her head fall to the table in front of her, she couldn't believe that she had to sit next to this guy! She lifted her head when their teacher walked into the classroom and started to teach, Kagome paid close attention to the teacher glancing at Luna every once in awhile to see her also paying attention.

Kagome blinked when she saw a note placed on her book when she turned back to her notebook, she blinked a couple times before opening it and reading it's content. She rolled her eyes glancing at Blaise who grinned at her from his seat, she wrote back before throwing it at him hitting him in the head earning a chuckle from Draco who was watching the whole thing.

She went back to writing her notes when she heard the class being dismissed, she blinked shaking her head packing her books and heading towards her next class. She squeaked feeling an arm wrap around her shoulders stopping her from moving, she turned her head to see Blaise behind her grinning down at her.

"What do you want, Blaise?" Kagome growled out twisting out of his hold turning to him waiting for him to answer.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend?" Blaise asked getting a blank stare from Kagome who was blinking, he looked to Luna who was smiling. Kagome tilted her head before leaning up and whispering into his ear, she turned on her heel before making her way out of the classroom and to her next class with Luna following behind.

Blaise was grinning like a mad man while Draco shook his head knowing what Kagome had said by looking at the expression on his friends face, Blaise was still grinning by the time he entered his next class which not surprisingly was with the Ravenclaw's.

Kagome took her seat in the back with Luna who was staring at her, Kagome sighed knowing she would have to tell her.

"Okay, I'll tell you what I said to Blaise alright. I told him yes, I would be his girlfriend okay? Happy?" Kagome said opening her textbook and waiting for the teacher to start class, she turned to the side when she felt someone staring at her. She saw Blaise looking at her grinning, she rolled her eyes at him before turning back to Luna who was smiling at her.

"I'm happy for you, cousin. You deserve someone to make you happy" Luna said smiling a goofy smile making Kagome smile back nodding her head, they both went back to their textbooks when the teacher started his lesson.

End


	5. PansyKagome

Kagome rolled her eyes as she watched her sister try to flirt with Draco and failing miserably, she shook her head snuggling back into her boyfriends Theodore's arms. She knew her sister was pinning after someone who didn't want her as his girlfriend, she felt sad for her sister but knew she would get over it sooner or later.

"Hopefully she get's the hint sooner or later, hopefully soon" Kagome said blinking when Draco pushed her sister away from him and stormed their way, she tilted her head when he stopped in front of her and Theodore and glare at her. Kagome laughed nodding her head knowing what he was telling her without having to say anything, she watched him storm away from them grumbling all the way.

"Oh, this is going to be fun" Kagome said seeing Pansy walked towards them, she stopped in front of them staring.

"I think we need to talk sis"

"What's there to talk about Kagome?"

"I think maybe you need to stop your little crush or whatever it is on Draco, he seems to be getting annoyed with it and you" Kagome said wincing when she saw Pansy glare at her.

"Why? So you can have him?! Bitch you have a boyfriend, but you want to take someone I want away from me! I hate you!" Pansy yelled at Kagome slapping her before running away from them crying, Kagome blinked looking up at Theodore, who gently placed his hand on her cheek making sure there was no harm done to her face.

"Don't worry it doesn't hurt, I didn't even feel it" Kagome said smiling up at her love who was frowning down at her, she leaned up and kissed his lips smiling when he responding back to her, they pulled away from each other leaning their forehead against each others.

"What am I going to do with my sister? She won't listen to me now, ugh she can be soooooo annoying!" Kagome said grumbling to Theodore who only smiled back at her, he gave her a peak before pulling away taking hold of her hand and started to walk t their next class which was Care Of Magical Creatures with the Gryffindor's.

"Hopefully she will listen to my words, or I'm going to beat the sense into her!" Kagome said sighing knowing it was going to be an interesting year if her sister didn't get it threw her head that Draco didn't want her.

End


End file.
